1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a jettisonable door system for an aircraft. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a jettisonable door release mechanism for a rotorcraft.
2. Description of Related Art
It can be desirable for a pilot to quickly and efficiently egress an aircraft in an emergency situation. For example, during a controlled ditch of an aircraft over a body of water, it is desirable for the pilot to efficiently remove the door from the airframe so the pilot can timely egress the aircraft.
There is a need for an efficient jettisonable door system for a rotorcraft.